


Mid-Credits Scene (Makes a happy ending)

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Shinji gets to see Kaworu again.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Mid-Credits Scene (Makes a happy ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts), [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



Shinji has been on the run for several days. Sure, he and his friends have just reverted the world ending, reviving not only all the people but also the ecosystem of the planet, but the one person Shinji wanted to see again the most was not among them. So he ran. It was spring like one Shinji has never seen before, but he didn’t care. That is, until he heard a piano in an otherwise empty cherry orchard. He took to a run and indeed, his most important person was here, smiling as he played a piano in an abandoned house.


End file.
